Misirlou
by Cedlurcer
Summary: Natalya came for the food, but stayed for the belly dancing. Smut with little dialogue and even less plot. For Sally.


The porch light was on as Natalya unlatched the gate to the picket fence surrounding her sister's little house. That was a good sign, at least it meant Sofia was inside and not somewhere out on the farm where she would have to risk soiling her dress in the mud to go look for her. The white paint was peeling a little and the young Belarusian had to briefly wipe a few stray flakes off her delicate fingertips while she strolled down the pathway up to Sofia's front door. The paint here was also peeling, and Natalya felt a rush of pity for her sister as she rapped her knuckles several sharp times against the oak. She really did need to help Sofia do some renovations one of these weekly visits, or at least persuade Ivan to go do it for her. The blonde waited patiently for two minutes before knocking again, usually her sister would answer her door in a moment to affectionately receive her as if they hadn't seen each other in ages as she did during all her visits, however another five minutes passed and still there was no sign of the busty Ukrainian anywhere in view. Sighing, Natalya tested the doorknob and found it to be fortunately unlocked, stepping through the threshold and into Sofia's modest abode. The whole house was quiet, which was odd as there was usually the familiar puffs of steam and whistling of the kettle ( brought in part by Sofia bustling around in the kitchen when she finished her chores ) to greet her, however the room was unoccupied when Natalya entered it, turning on the light switch as the darkness made her uncomfortable.

"Sestra?" she called out softly, not used to the silence either. Where could her big sister be?!

She walked from room to room, playing the rhetorical game of turning the lights on before calling out for her sister only to receive no answer in reply, just to move onto the next room. After it was obvious Sofia was nowhere in sight on the lower level, Natalya hiked up the narrow, steep staircase that lead to her sister's winding, dimly lit, upstairs hallway, the carpet creaking under her heels with each step. Again she repeated her little game, first checking Sofia's bedroom only to find the room deserted and the lights off, irking her further. The guestroom, washroom, library, laundry room, and closet were all searched thoroughly to no avail as well. And so Natalya found herself standing in silent frustration back out in the hallway, now surrounded by glowing lights but no Sofia. She was completely baffled how her sister could have gone AWOL on her, maybe she still was out on the farm, which didn't seem like a good idea as the sun had already set and it was freezing outside, though knowing Sofia's farming tendencies, she probably would brave the cold and dark to do her job. Just as Natalya was about to head back downstairs and possibly go out into the cold mud to continue searching her ears picked up a faint, muffled sound. Something that sounded like… music. It didn't sound like any song she could recognize just soft music that vaguely reminded her of the Orient. After looking through all the rooms again, the Belarusian realized that the music was resonating from above her, her dark blue eyes gazing up to the ceiling. There was a small door there, a door she had never noticed before, having never realized her sister had an attic. Reaching up on her tiptoes, Natalya's slender fingers wrapped around the string dangling from the door handle, giving it a curious tug. Almost immediately the door opened, causing the girl to squeak and stumble back as a ladder slid down, the music above sounding noticeably more audible now. Cautiously, Natalya stepped up onto it and climbed up through the porthole, sneezing several times as she was greeted by the dusty, damp atmosphere of the attic, having to place her hands atop one of the numerous old cardboard boxes in the room to balance herself in the dimness, glancing around. In the far corner of the wall she spotted yet another door, this one slightly ajar as she could make out a soft candlelight flickering inside it. Bending her neck down a tad to avoid any of the beams, Natalya managed to reach the door without stumbling over too many boxes. The music's clarity improved with each step and she could almost hear it perfectly by the time she placed her hand on the knob, taking a small breath in as she tapped the door open, the breath she had taken immediately being lost as soon as she had.

The room was small, illuminated entirely by the shimmering candlestick on a cardboard box right by the door beside an old wooden radio from the Cold War era, the only thing else in the storage room was a large mirror leaning up against the other wall, as well as her sister standing before it in a state of dress Natalya had only seen in fantasy books she used to read. Sofia's smooth, silky back was entirely bare aside from a tiny tied string holding back an elegant silver and pink little bra fitted very snugly against her pronounced breasts, her perky nipples peeking out teasingly through the thin, velvety material. A loose, translucent pair of pink harem pants glided down her long, smooth legs, a pair of pointed Arabian slippers ornamenting her dainty feet. A most lovely golden hip scarf embedded with a hundred tiny bells that made the merriest of jingles was tied around her waist, hanging very low on her hips leaving her tense, her belly button and muscled tummy deliciously exposed to the last inch, a cute little pink belly ring nestled snugly in her navel, a ring Natalya didn't even know her sister had. Aside from the rather alluring navel piercing, multiple gold bangles and bracelets hung along her sister's slender, gentle arms, ruby embossed rings adorning her soft, little fingers. To top off this most extravagant appearance, a sheer pink veil was tied over Sofia's nose and mouth, leaving her lower face shrouded in a surprisingly attractive enigmatic aura. If it wasn't the costume that made Natalya's pale cheeks flare crimson and her own nipples under her dress to harden, it was what Sofia was doing while wearing the costume. Sofia was dancing, but not the type of dancing Natalya was used to, this dancing was slow and erotic. Her knees were bent ever so slightly, her back arched, her breasts jiggling ever so softly through her skimpy bra. Sofia had one hand held loosely behind her back as the other was tangled leisurely in her short, smooth blonde hair, her stomach tensing and contracting in such a fluid, rippling motion it seemed like she didn't have any ribs in her abdomen at all. Her big cyan eyes were lightly shut, her delicate lips parted softly from underneath her veil, brow scrunched up cutely in concentration. Natalya stood mesmerized, gazing unblinkingly at her sister's undulating belly, feeling her pussy wet further each time Sofia rolled her stomach. She had hardly breathed for the full ten minutes she'd been staring there, and the lightheadedness that followed inadvertently caused her to stumble forward a tad, having to catch herself on the cardboard box and nearly knocking the candlestick over in the process. The disturbance immediately caused Sofia to break out of her dance, gasping softly as she finally opened her cyan eyes to stare face to face with her little sister staring right back at her. Sofia's fair cheeks immediately heated under her veil, her hands moving insecurely over her thinly clad chest.

"N-Nata…!" she squeaked in embarrassment. "I-I didn't know you were coming over..!"

Natalya remained taciturn, still in a state of awe as her eyes continued to scan hungrily over her sister's sparsely clad body, licking her pale lips in sexual frustration. Sofia didn't notice, now whimpering in humiliation as she thought her sister's silence was a result of being horrified at what she was doing.

"I.. I'm sorry..! I was cleaning the attic when I came across this old outfit from when I was in the Ottoman Empire a-and I thought i-it might be fun to try and practice belly dancing again…" her eyes shut again, small tears welling up in the corners. "I-I'm sorry for not answering the door for you, Nata..!" she cried. "I-I can go get out of this and then go bake you somet-"

Before Sofia had even recognized what was happening she found herself pinned up against the wall by Natalya, her baby sister's hands caressing and groping all across her vast expanse of naked skin. Sofia let out another small squeak which was quickly drowned out in a throaty moan as Natalya's smooth hands went up her small bra, her long nails pinching one of her erect nipples. Sofia just began to start stroking Natalya as well but her sister quickly grabbed her wrist with her free hand, pinning it firmly against the wall and causing Sofia to groan. Turning her sister around, her luscious breasts pressed up against the wall, Natalya locked Sofia's trembling arms behind her back, tugging off her hip scarf from her waist and using it to bind her wrists together. Sofia groaned and mewled as she was manhandled by the girl she loved most in the whole world, and also the one she had fantasized about doing this to her for years. Making sure the bindings were tight, Natalya twirled her sister around once more in her arms, crashing their lips firmly together, Sofia's face veil being the only thing preventing Natalya's tongue from claiming the inside of her sister's mouth. Instead of ripping the fabric off, Natalya decided to just readjust it as she kind of liked it, moving it to be tied around Sofia's doe like cyan eyes, acting as a sheer blindfold to put the Ukrainian in an even more submissive position as she roughly invaded Sofia's mouth, their tongues clacking and teeth grinding together as Natalya pressed their faces as close as possible, encouraged by how her sister melted like warm butter underneath her. Both maidens clits were now screaming for attention, their undies both dripping from excite. With surprising strength for someone so light, Natalya hoisted her sister up, hooking her arms under her thighs as she carried her out of the storage room, their mouths still eating one another fervently. Sofia found herself sprawled out on her back atop a sea of cardboard boxes, squeezing her legs together as Natalya straddled her waist, pulling her own dress up and off her head to let her skin breath in a pair of lacy black lingerie, slowly sitting down in a kneeling position atop Sofia's waist as she slowly bent down to ghost her lips over her sister's, her hands once more cupping the other girl's breasts.

"So…" she whispered, giving the gorgeous blonde a quick lick on the lips. "You were saying something about practicing… _belly dancing_, was it? I'm disappointed, sestra. You've been holding out on me all these years… Didn't you ever think I might want a performance like you were giving that mirror?"

Sofia's pale cheeks were flushed, her lips still trembling as they were once again claimed by her beautiful sister. "O-oh, Nata…! I am so sorry!" she mumbled breathily into the Belarusian's mouth. "I promise to give you private performances now whenever you wish..!"

Natalya smirked coyly, massaging Sofia's breasts affectionately as she felt her sister nibbling her bottom lip.

"Good…" she murmured, one of her nails slidingly longingly down Sofia's exposed, jittering sexy tummy, stopping at her belly button to deep finger her pierced navel. "You'll give me private lessons as well, won't you, sestra..? I'd very much like to learn this so I can dance with you, and wear a pretty outfit like yours."

Sofia's breath hitched and her head craned back as she felt her sister's long nail toying around in her writhing innie, her whole body squirming with little results due to the vulnerable, helpless position she was rendered in.

"O-oh, dy, sestra! Of course! Anything you want!" she whimpered, having to bite her lower lip as her legs once more squeezed together to subdue the gushing in her panties. Natalya smirked, having gotten everything that she wanted, just the way she liked it.

"Now… about this…" she whispered, continuing to rub Sofia's belly ring tenderly. "Where can I get one of these..?" Sofia's eyes briefly widened under the makeshift blindfold, only to as she smiled up at her sister. "W-why, there's a lovely little tattoo parlor in Dnipropetrovsk where they do very nice piercings. I-I could take you there tomorrow if you like."

Natalya's stunning dark blue orbs shone with desire as she smiled back at her sister, kissing her fiercely again. "Good…" she whispered. "Because I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night."

With their mouths glued, Natalya slowly unhooked her garter belt from her thigh highs, shimmying out of her soiled panties as her vagina pleaded to make contact with something. Arching up over her sister, Natalya leaned down and pressed her aching vulva atop Sofia's navel, sighing in relief as she rubbed her clitoris in between the Ukrainian's belly ring, letting the cool metal scratch her hot pussy's itch for her. Sofia moaned and cried as she felt her sister's tight, shaved crotch gyrating into her belly, tensing her stomach muscles to resume rolling in unison with her sister. Natalya giggled in delight as Sofia resumed dancing for her, going harder to keep up with her sister's pace as she traced her hand further down to slip into her sister's harem pants, intending to reward her for indulging her so badly.

Sofia's groans increased as she felt Natalya's fingers curl into her bushy pubic hair, her own vagina tingling as one of the Belarusian's fingers dipped in to slide around her lubricated walls, her breath quickening as her sister's nail grazed her clitoris. Natalya smirked naughtily as she suddenly crammed near her whole right hand into Sofia's center, earning a surprised scream from the small Ukrainian which was soon drowned out by sharp groans and panting. Both girls were pushing one another to orgasm ( which was rather impressive on Sofia's part what with her hands bound behind her ) both letting out noises of rough pleasure as they screamed one another's names. Feeling a rush of fluids building up inside of her just as she felt the same for Sofia, Natalya forced her lips down to her sisters, both shrieking love into one another's mouths as they simultaneously orgasmed, Natalya's juices spraying out into Sofia's navel and all across her stomach as Sofia came straight into Natalya's hand, all the way up to damn near her elbow. Natalya felt over to the side after they had both managed to ride out their orgasms, panting harshly along her sister as she snuggled into her sister, lifting her cum coated fingers up to Sofia's soft lips to which the Ukrainian obediently sucked off. "I-I… I love you, Natalya…!" Sofia wheezed softly in between deep breaths, arching her limber body to softly kiss the top of the Belarusian's gorgeous long, silky platinum hair. Natalya blushed softly, rolling back on top of her sister, their intermixed juices rubbing all over her stomach as well as she pressed it into Sofia's, cupping her sister's cheeks.

"I love you, too, Sofia."

The two girls began kissing slowly and tenderly, rubbing noses and cheeks against one another.

"Mnnn…" Sofia mewled softly. "So are you going to have me tied up all night?"

"Yes." Natalya mumbled leisurely as she licked along the fronts of Sofia's pearly white teeth. "Even when we take a shower together later." Sofia simply smiled and nodded.

"_Whatever you want_."


End file.
